<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleeptalk by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941814">Sleeptalk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine'>ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lazy Mornings, Misunderstandings, Morning Cuddles, Nora still hates her old neighbours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>February 26. Ceremony: What holidays, ceremonies, or observances do your characters partake in? Do they do them wholeheartedly or do they have reservations about their meaning?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleeptalk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you're expecting weddings, there won't be any. Yet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warm sunlight was already seeping through the heavy curtains by the time she woke up, sleeping in late for a change — grateful for a lazy morning after the rush of the past weeks. With the preparations for the final attack against the Institute, it felt like hardly anything changed between her and Danse. There were hurried kisses instead of accidental touches or a couple of sweet nothings whispered when arguments broke out between other Minutemen regarding the battle plans. Danse moved in to her, sharing the bed in the general's quarters — though they had little energy at the end of the day for more than cuddling.
</p><p>Her eyes were still closed but she could tell Danse was already awake, his fingers tracing lines onto her bare back with an occasional kiss planted into her hair. She purred softly as his fingers sunk into her hair — it was nice, she could enjoy his touches til the end of time. Opening her eyes, she pushed up a little when it felt like she couldn't pretend to be asleep any longer — catching his lips in a soft kiss before snuggling back against his side.
</p><p>"Morning, Danse." Being with him, an official couple of sorts, was something she still didn't manage to wrap her mind around completely. She had so many what-ifs, so many fantasies about what it would be like to fall asleep with his arms keeping her safe or wake up to his sleepy smile that it was hard to accept it was her reality now. She's been enjoying every second of it though — the soft moments that they snuck between strategies and commands or the more suggestive comments that hadn't the chance to lead anywhere yet.
</p><p>"Hey, Nora." His fingers slipped from her hair, brushing along her sides and her leg wrapped around his middle — pulling her on top with a hand against her knee. He was warm against her skin, almost naked — unlike her, sleeping without clothes. Sure it was causing some awkward moments even with Danse in the beginning but, with how his touches could linger anywhere, it was worth taking the risk of indecency — she was the General; even if people considered her immodest, they would never say it back to her. "Did you know you talked in your sleep?"
</p><p>"And what did I say?" Nate mentioned a couple times that she mumbled something but he could never tell her what about. She wondered why did Danse bring it up now — was it the first time she talked in her sleep or did she say something that was reason to worry?
</p><p>"Something about <i>decorations</i> and <i>fucking Arthur</i>." Oh. Oh. That was embarrassing, caught saying something like that; and she could see how it was easy to misunderstand — but it had nothing to do with that Arthur. And it was pretty ridiculous, too, with how long ago it was and that it really didn't matter anymore what the outcome of Sanctuary's HarvestFest contests were — they were stupid anyway. The only reason she agreed to participate was because Shaun found the shiny-colorful cutouts funny. "Should...should I be concerned?"
</p><p>"No, it's... It's quite silly, honestly." She leant up with a soft kiss, happy that Danse let her explain first — though that hint of jealousy was making her mind race with ideas. He hummed in understanding as she launched into a tirade about that one annoying neighbor, Rosalyn Arthur, who was rumored to be the mayor's lover and how she won contest after contest — be it decorations, costumes or any of the typical games at country fairs. He kissed her between words every now and then, her frustration melting away even before she could finish the story about the baking contest. "Suffice to say, I didn't win."
</p><p>"Maybe your pie just needs another judge." She expected some form of <i>it's not your fault</i> or <i>you tried your best</i> — not that little smirk and sneaky suggestion. She wanted to give him a playful slap but it was hard with his hands holding hers where they were planted beside his head. This was a new side of Danse, one she only started to see in the recent weeks — he was always so serious, it was nice seeing him relax and be able to have a laugh with her.
</p><p>"You just want me to bake for you now."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like this could've ended intimately so if anyone feels like adding to it and becoming a co-author on this piece, you're welcome to.<br/>Also, this series (Fix Your Armor) is planned to have two or three more parts; coming as the other 'promptless' ones in the early days of March.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>